


Man in the Mirror

by DecemberKat



Series: Book of Rachel [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: Just a short, fluffy blurb about body image and the unfortunate existence of full-length mirrors
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Book of Rachel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720552
Kudos: 10





	Man in the Mirror

She found him one evening staring at himself in the mirror, a troubling expression on his handsome face. He was shirtless for once, and Rachel slunk up next to him as gracefully as she could being nearly seven months pregnant. 

“What’s wrong, habibi?” she asked him quietly.

“It’s ugly.” Luther’s voice was so soft Rachel could barely hear him. She took his hands in her own, long fingers intertwined with his as she kissed him softly. 

“Nothing about you could ever be ugly,” she told him, just as quietly. “You’re too hard on yourself, love. Don’t be so cruel as to treat yourself like a mortal enemy.” Luther had nothing to say to that, so he settled for kissing her softly, sweetly, trying not to flinch or twist away as she curled her hands over his broad, bare shoulders. After a moment they broke apart and Luther’s hands drifted down to Rachel’s protruding stomach. 

“Aren’t you worried?” he asked. Rachel wrapped her arms around Luther’s neck as she leaned into his touch. 

“Sometimes. What about?”

“What the baby will look like. I know you said it wouldn’t matter, but still…” he trailed off, ruminating. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Rachel told him firmly. “I worry about prematurity, birth complications— I worry about whether I’ll be able to give birth naturally or need a c-section. I worry about going into labor without you close by. Whether or not the baby has a hairy body is the least of my concerns,” She paused, breathless, and kissed him. “This is our baby. Whatever happens, they’re going to have a wonderful father, and so many aunts and uncles, they won’t know what to do with them!” At this, Luther grinned. 

“You’re right, I guess,” he conceded. “As always.” Rachel chuckled and kissed him again, more deeply this time, almost wanton. 

“If you’re not convinced quite yet,” she murmured once they’d paused for air. “I can certainly show you in other ways how much I appreciate your body.” Luther grinned and chuckled.

“In that case, I might just need a tad bit more... convincing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr @canonbiwonderwoman!


End file.
